I Will Love You
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: This is for day one of Klaine Week (I'm posting them early on here and on time on Tumblr) and it's Early Klaine. Blaine's sick and Kurt decides to take care of him.


Burt finally stopped talking long enough for Kurt to make it out the door, overnight bag slung over his shoulder. After a lot of convincing, Burt finally told Kurt that he was allowed to stay over Blaine's house even though his parents weren't going to be home the whole weekend. Earlier that day, Kurt got a text from a few Warblers asking if he knew why Blaine wasn't in school. Of course, Kurt didn't even know that Blaine wasn't in school so he was immediately worried. After a texting conversation, one where Blaine answered with as few words as possible and quite a few typos, Kurt had figured out that Blaine was sick- basically, he was exhausted, his stomach was turning, and his headache wouldn't go away. And that's why Burt was okay with Kurt staying the night; he understood that, "The kid needs company. He's too sick for any funny business."

After the familiar drive to Blaine's house, Kurt opened the door, which was unlocked, locked it, and climbed up the stairs to Blaine's room. Blaine was lying in a ball under the covers and Kurt's heart fell at how pathetic his boyfriend looked. Blaine was usually so strong and confident and now he just needed to be taken care of. He'd never seen Blaine anywhere close to this vulnerable, it was strange, but it was nice to know that Blaine already trusted Kurt enough to allow him to see him in this state. As Kurt stood by the door, just looking at Blaine, Blaine stirred and his head peaked out of the covers just a bit.

"Kurt?" he asked, his voice laced with sleepiness.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling softly as he took a step into the room. "Is there anything you want right now? Anything to eat or drink?"

At that, Blaine shook his head rapidly, which caused him to wince due to the throbbing headache he already had.

"Okay," Kurt said, trying not to laugh at how adorable that display was. "I brought some of my favourite comfort movies. Do you want to watch one of them?"

Blaine sat up a little more and nodded, so Kurt fished through his bag and found the four dvds he brought, he laid them on the bed for Blaine to look at. After examining each of them, Blaine took Moulin Rogue and handed it to Kurt. Wordlessly, Kurt put away the other movies and set up Blaine's laptop with Moulin Rogue. When the movie was ready with the volume considerably low, he asked Blaine to get comfortable so he could put the laptop down and cuddle. Blaine quickly got to his side, bringing his knees close to his chest. Kurt placed the laptop in front of Blaine and positioned himself so that his chest was pressed up against Blaine's back. He put an arm around Blaine and kissed where his shoulder meets his neck before pressing play.

Kurt had himself propped up slightly so that he could see the movie, but he spent more time watching Blaine than the movie. Blaine kept his eyes closed, but Kurt could tell he was paying attention to the movie. Sometimes, he would sing or hum along to certain songs, but with the way he was laying and feeling, it was the first time Kurt had ever heard his voice sound anything less than perfect, but he couldn't help but adore it all the same. Kurt sang quietly into Blaine's ear at certain parts and he didn't miss the way Blaine's lips turned up into a slightly bigger smile.

Although Blaine was trying to pay attention to the movie, he was falling in and out of sleep. When he was awake, he had a soft smile on his face and stayed mostly still and silent. When he was asleep, he still had the smile, but whenever he felt uncomfortable for any reason, you could see his eyebrows furrow together slightly, he also made a lot more small movements when he was asleep. It was as if when he was awake, he didn't want to disturb Kurt or let him know that he was in any sort of discomfort.

About halfway through the movie, Blaine turned around so that his head was buried into Kurt's chest and his back was facing the movie. So, Kurt whispered sweetly, "Do you want me to turn it off?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Are you sure? We can finish it later." Kurt said, running his fingers through Blaine's ungelled hair. He noted how much better he liked the curls, but he knew if he said anything to Blaine, he'd just get embarrassed.

"Listening." Blaine promised weakly.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead. Blaine's smile widened a little. Again, Kurt spent most of his time watching Blaine as opposed to the movie, but Blaine spent most of the time sleeping now. Kurt didn't mind. He never got to appreciate how absolutely beautiful his boyfriend looked when he was asleep, but he hoped that in the years to come, he'd have this opportunity again and again- hopefully not always when Blaine's sick.

When the finale verison of Come What May started playing, Kurt couldn't help but sing along a little more loudly. Come What May had always been his favourite song in the movie and what he thought of as one of the most romantic songs ever written. Blaine snuggled closely to Kurt throughout the song, eyes closed and smile wide. He didn't exactly sing along, but Kurt looked down at one point and saw Blaine's mouth moving along with some of the lyrics. When it ended, he felt Blaine press a small kiss into his chest and whisper something. Kurt was almost sure that it was an "I love you" but he didn't return it. Not because he didn't love Blaine, because although he'd never been in love, he knew this was how it felt. The reason he didn't return it was because he knew Blaine was too sick to vividly remember what was going on and he wanted their first exchange of that word to be something the both of them remember forever with perfect detail. So he just kissed the top of Blaine's hair, closed the laptop and cuddled close to him


End file.
